And It Was Her
by VanessaBabyS
Summary: A classical tale of girl loves girl. Girl rejects girl. Girl fights for girl, it a struggle.


**First I would like to say, never stop dreaming, never stop reading, and adventure is everywhere. Next I would like to say that I'm in China and every since High School my life has been going miles a minute and it won't slow down, because I refuse to let it. I know you want me to finish some things, I want you to be happy, but I also want my stories to come from the heart, and not be forced. This is one of those stories. Please enjoy. I finished this in one sitting of about six or seven hours. My wrist hurts, but I feel accomplished. It was totally worth it. (Mistakes will be fixed when I reread this in one day.)**

_ At seven Mitchie and Alex would play around catered events that Connie worked at. One such event was a wedding. The bride and groom were fellow camp counselors and enjoyed Connie and her daughter's company. The two were invited as young Alex tagged along. The girls were dressed up in powdered blue gowns with their hair pinned up into a bun. Mitchie felt like a princess. Alex felt like a prisoner._

_ "I can't move in this," the young girl gasped as the wedding vows were being read._

_ "Alex stop it," Mitchie demanded of her friend. "This is the best part." The entire congregation sat in silence as the minister announced the names of the future Mr. and Mrs. As cheers began to erupt, the bride and groom kissed under the wedding arch._

_ "Does this mean they have to share their toys and phones now?" Alex asked obviously bored from the entire occasion._

_ "It's so lovely," Mitchie happily squealed as her mother reached for both girls hands._

_ "Its time to serve the food," Connie explained. "You two can play in the banquet hall." As they were lead away from the rest of the group for a moment, the girls were enveloped in colors. The dull white space of the church became a beacon of colors as they crossed the threshold of the side door. A large hall was decorated in bright yellows and oranges. Alex was the first to step away from Connie and spot the wedding cake._

_ "Can we eat that?" The girl asked as Mitchie stepped next to her._

_ "We have to wait for everyone to get here and cut it." Mitchie had been to several occasions like this before with her mother, and so she felt she could have been an expert at wedding planning._

_ "Will it take forever?" Alex whined._

_ "No," Mitchie watched as Connie maneuvered around tables and into the kitchen. "My mom has to help with the food."_

_ "This place is huge," Alex twirled a few times before purposefully falling to the floor._

_ "What are you doing?"_

_ "I want to see what everything looks like," the older brunette began to crawl under one of the massive table cloths as her friend watched her disappear._

_ "What does it look like under there?"_

_ "Dark." Alex answered, "very dark." She rose one end of the cloth to peer out at her friend, "come under."_

_ "No way. I don't like the dark."_

_ "But its not really night time."_

_ "Still."_

_ "We can go on an adventure and pretend that this is a cave."_

_ "Caves are dark," Mitchie knowingly stated as music began to seep from the wall speakers._

_ "Ugh," Alex rolled her chocolate eyes before she crawled from under the table and grabbed her friend's hand. "You're such a baby. Just think of me as a flashlight."_

_ "That's stupid."_

_ "And so is being afraid of the dark," Alex snapped back at her friend as the girl angrily focused on her. But there was no time to argue as people began to file into the room, finding their tables and sitting. Alex tugged Mitchie onto the floor, leading her under the brightly covered table. The cloth had draped them into total darkness as Alex released her friend. Mitchie was in position to dart from under the table just before a small light lit up the space._

_ "Whoa," the girl smiled as Alex did the same. "What is that?"_

_ "I found it in the cereal box this morning. It's a flashing ring light. It changes colors and stuff. Oh, and if you put it close to something like a wall…," Alex moved the ring upwards toward the table's bottom. "It has a different shape for every different color. It's pretty cool." The girls watched as the light flashed from red to blue, yellow and green._

_ "Can I see it?" Mitchie reached across her friend as Alex pulled away._

_ "But its mine."_

_ "I don't want to keep it. I want to see it."_

_ "But its mine."_

_ "Why are you so mean?" Mitchie could feel her knees giving way as Alex rolled her eyes._

_ "Okay, fine. First give me your hand." As her friend showed the girl her palm, Alex flipped Mitchie's hand to the proper side. "With this ring, I …."_

_ "Doubtfully wed?" Mitchie asked._

_ "Do wed, I think," Alex studied her friend. "Yes, with this ring I do wed…"_

_ "And then what?" Mitchie asked as the chatter from the people in the room began to grow. Laughter filled the air as the two girls noticed someone had sat at their table, their legs coming under the cloth._

_ "Um, I think now we kiss." Alex slid the glowing ring onto her friend's finger. The light's glow was dimming slowly. Mitchie studied the plastic happily. She brought her hand closer to her eyes to examine what she had been given. The ring was a dark purple color with a miniature button, that when pressed would change the light's color or flashing speed._

_ "I like this," Mitchie smiled._

_ "And now we kiss," Alex repeated. Her mind was determined as Mitchie placed her right index finger up against her own chin._

_ "I don't know. Maybe I like the ring and not you."_

_ "We're supposed to be husband and wife now." _

_ "Why?" Mitchie asked as someone else sat at their table. The girls began to realize the space seemed to be closing in on them as more people gathered._

_ "Fine than give me my ring."_

_ "Okay, okay." Mitchie slowly leaned forward, her eyes glued onto the ones she could barley make out. As Alex pushed forward she felt lips against her cheek. A smile played across her face as she moved slowly to meet her friend's lips. She didn't feel anything except skin against her own. Mitchie had pulled back just as a foot kicked her shoe._

_ "Hey," someone called out as they rose the table cloth, spotting the two girls. "My lady and my lady's friend," the man smiled at the girls. "I do say that you're missing the cake."_

_ "Cake!" Alex quickly rushed from under the table. She forgot about the previous moment and lined up for the desert that would soon follow._

* * *

That wedding happened when the girls were seven. They weren't really girls anymore, but teenagers. At sixteen they were still friends when on occasions helped Connie at her catering events. One event in which would happen the upcoming weekend of their mid-terms. Mid-terms were a day away. Mitchie sat at the gazebo's table and read through some of the subjects she'd be testing on. A notebook sat to her right and as she scribbled down a few key answers on paper a softball flew straight past her.

"AH!" She screamed, her hands in the air as if she was being held against knife point. Once she gathered her composure, she took a deep breath, "ALEX!"

"Sorry," her friend ran into the yard, grabbing her softball before looking up at the girl on the deck. "What are you doing?"

"Studying."

"Ew, gross." The brunette was dressed in her softball uniform of blue and yellow, her hair pulled into a ponytail. Alex trailed the gazebo before finding the steps and making her way up them. "What in the world…what is all of this?"

"My studying materials."

"Mitchie, if you study any harder your brain is going to explode."

"That's a myth. Besides, shouldn't you be studying as well?"

"Uh no. That's a nerd thing. Also, I feel if you don't know it now, you're not going to know it tomorrow."

"Is that how you get through school?"

"That's kind of how I get through life." Alex maneuvered her way across books and papers, her eyes shifting over the different items. "What a disaster," the brunette sat next to her friend, with one leg crossed under her as she sat down. "This is boring."

"This is fun," Mitchie corrected.

"Not," Alex slid her fingers across the history book which the younger brunette had been reading over. A sigh escaped the girl.

"What do you want?"

"I want you…," Alex watched as the girl looked up at her.

"You want me?"

"….to stop being a kill joy." Alex quickly completed, pulling the book away.

"I take my education very seriously."

"Here, come with me." Alex held her softball in one hand and tugged her friend to stand with the other.

"Alex…" Mitchie began to whine.

"Come on." The brunette reluctantly followed the girl from the gazebo and into her own house. Her mother had made a few small pizzas with lemonade. "Your house always had the best stuff," Alex didn't release her friend as she traced the house from memory. Once they walked down the flight of steps to the basement, she finally let her go, tossing her softball onto the nearby sofa. The basement had been a playroom for many years. But as no more children were born, the family had it changed into a sort of hang out space for the girls. Music instruments outlined the back wall as awards and achievements were displayed on the other.

"You brought me in the house because?" Mitchie asked as Alex searched the space. "What are you looking for?" No answers were given as Alex shoved a few small boxes to the side of her.

"This," Alex signaled to the small door in the wall.

"The hideaway door?" Mitchie questioned.

"We use to hide in this thing all the time."

"You're so random," Mitchie had rolled her eyes, crossing her arms as she studied her friend. "So you tossed your stupid baseball in my yard so you could come into my house and go into the hideaway?"

"When did you become so uptight?"

"The same time you lost your senses."

"Oooo," Alex tugged on the small knob but it wouldn't budge. "Why won't it open?"

"I had my dad paint over it."

"Why?" Alex faced the girl.

"Because we're not kids anymore. We don't need it."

"We don't need it?" Alex asked, as she gave her friend a questioning look. Mitchie could sense Alex's probing curiosity. She sighed, her eyes looking over the space. The room had been changed many times over the years, but now sat in a deep red hue with pictures hanging on the walls.

"Can I get back to studying?"

"I'm trying to have you relax."

"Your idea of relaxing isn't really relaxing for me, so…," Mitchie turned on her heels making it towards the steps as Alex quickly stood to go after her. Just before she attempted to trail the flight of steps Alex closed her finger's around the younger brunette's, causing her to face her.

"You're so tense all the time."

"Because you make me tense," Mitchie gazed into the girl's eyes, "I'm not normally this way."

"Yeah," Alex could feel the girl tense up just by holding onto her. "I just remembered that we put some things in that stupid wall. I want to see them."

"But my dad painted over the door."

"That may be," Alex held onto Mitchie's hand as she tugged the girl along to follow her. They finally sat near the small door which was just around three feet tall. "But I know a way of opening it." She released her.

"And that would be?"

"Breaking off the side paint."

"And have my dad kill me, I think not."

"Its just paint."

"Alex, I'm not going to do it."

"Fine, I'll do it for the both of us. I just need something thin and sharp."

"Like what, a knife?" Mitchie jokingly answered.

"A knife would work," Alex stood.

"This is my house and I have to say, you're distracting me, so stop it." Mitchie stood in front of the girl, "I have to study for tomorrow. You should leave."

"You're so tense," Alex repeated from earlier as Mitchie sighed. "Tomorrow, we're opening that door."

"Goodbye Alex."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going." The two trailed up the steps, Mitchie still confused as to the real reason her friend came by. As they neared the front door Alex faced Mitchie one last time. "You should relax more."

"Right," Mitchie only agreed to please her friend.

"I mean it. Don't you still like adventure?"

"I think we're getting a little too old for that."

"No one is ever too old for adventure."

"I am," Mitchie studied those brown eyes that she knew from childhood. Her friend gave her a gentle nod, turning to leave.

"I won't give up adventure for the both of us." Alex waved before she left.

* * *

_They were twelve when their childhood games began to shake Mitchie. She had been just like any other girl when it came to playing with her friends, it was strictly for fun. But with Alex, it brought out something more. The two had joined a few friends for a sleepover party during the weekend. Mitchie had accepted first, inviting Alex just after she was sure she was allowed to. The group of nine girls played games and watched movies just like any other sleepover. But somehow, it always brought something out in the two girls. Just being together made them question themselves._

_ "Okay Jackie is the ghost," one of the girls announced. "Everyone hide." Giggles erupted through the home as the girls dived and slid between different objects. Alex had slid under her friend's bed in order to stay alert to everything happening around her. The lights were dim, but they could still see._

_ Mitchie had hid behind a sofa and as laughter died down, the game had begun. It was a new was to play hide and seek and actually make sure no one would look. Alex enjoyed the game, her hiding place perfect. As squeals began to turn into moans from the captured, Alex inched further under the bed. Time had went on like this for some time until she was the last one unfound._

_ "Okay Alex, you win," one of the girls called out. _

_ "Come out!" Another one angrily shouted._

_ "Mitchie, find your friend," Someone instructed as the brunette paced the house._

_ "Alex the game is over. You win." Mitchie called out over and over until she thought of a good place her friend would hide. As she entered the bedroom, she automatically fell to the floor. "I know you're under there, so come out."_

_ Silence._

_ "Please Alex, we want to play something else."_

_ Silence._

_ "Ugh," Mitchie began to crawl under the bed, her skin brushing against hard objects such as shoes and pom-poms. "I hate you sometimes," the girl mumbled as she noticed a faint smile. "Alex."_

_ "Yes?"_

_ "You win. Now stop being difficult and come out." Mitchie had reached for her friend's hand but only grabbed onto a plush toy. "I don't like playing with you anymore." Mitchie was annoyed. She began to push herself from under the bed as her friend swiftly followed._

_ "I'm sorry," Alex stood along side her._

_ "No you're not. You're always doing things your way. No one likes to play with you or invite you to anything."_

_ "Because I'm just too awesome."_

_ "No, because you're weird." Mitchie could finally see her friend's face clearly as Alex shrugged._

_ "But you like weird right?"_

_ "I don't know anymore," Mitchie turned to leave the room as Alex grabbed her hand._

_ "Okay. I'll act normal."_

_ "Promise?"_

_ "Yeah, sure…why not?" Alex shrugged, stepping into Mitchie, "but I need something from you."_

_ "What?"_

_ Alex happily stepped into her friend, and just as if they were seven, she kissed those familiar lips. She wouldn't admit it, but she enjoyed kissing Mitchie. She liked the way it made her feel, but as those few seconds passed by, a voice called to them._

_ "Um, the uh.. the pizza is ready." The girl who had caught the two was just a new girl to the school, so she would stay quiet, or for their sake they hoped she would._

* * *

The day of the midterms had arrived. The entire day had been devoted to tests and exams. The school had been silent for most of the day and now it was a buzz. Everything had been finished and the final bell for the day had rung. Alex ran out of her classroom as if one more second would kill her.

"So, how do you think you did?" A girl walked over to her.

"Harper, I failed everything," Alex said confidently. "But that's what finals are for."

"I wish I could think like that," Harper replied as the two made it to their lockers. "Well, school's out for the next three weeks, what are your plans?"

"I don't have any," Alex truthfully stated.

"Not even with Mitchie?" Harper questioned, a smile on her face as Alex shook her head.

"Nope."

"I thought you liked her."

"She doesn't like me."

"And yet every time you say that, I remember that kiss when we were like twelve."

"Shush," Alex looked around, but everyone was minding their own business and rushing to start vacations. "Mitchie doesn't like talking about it."

"Still?" Harper focused on the girl surprised. "Man, if I knew you could just kiss someone and not talk about it, I would of done it a long time ago."

"Its not like that," Alex closed her locker, pulling her backpack up across her shoulder. "I think she's just scared."

"Of what?"

"I don't know. But she let her dad paint over our hideaway."

"Hideaway? Oh that little door in the wall you told me about?"

"Yes Harper, that."

"Maybe she just wants you as a friend."

"Well considering I haven't attempted to kiss her in years, and she hasn't once tried kissing me, I think you might be right." As the two made it outside the doors, they could spot the brunette on the other end of the school yard.

"If she wants to just be friends, can you handle it?"

"I'll get over it."

"Sure," Harper rolled her eyes. "How?"

"I can."

"How? This is like years in the making. You can't easily let that go."

"If it'll cost me my friendship, I have to make it work. I have to get over it. Over her." Alex and Harper fell silent as they caught up with Mitchie. The brunette took a deep breath before speaking.

"I think I passed." Mitchie happily bounced.

"Good for you. I'll possibly have to repeat the eleventh grade, but being self-centered is perfectly okay as well." Alex gave a faint smile to Mitchie as Harper giggled.

"Well I'm sure you passed something," Mitchie added in as the three began to walk the two blocks to their homes. Harper parted ways first, saying goodbye and waving as Alex and Mitchie carried on. The air had been slightly thick all day, the wind minimal and the sun high. As the two rounded the corner onto their block, Alex spoke up.

"I still want to open that door."

"Why?" Mitchie sighed.

"I told you I put something in there."

"And what would that something be?"

"Huh," Alex stopped walking as the girl faced her. "You remember that light up ring from when we were kids?"

"Yeah, you gave it to me."

"Actually I said you could borrow it."

"You practically proposed to me at seven," Mitchie gave an endearing smile.

"Well I want it back."

"Why?"

"Because we're divorced, or so it seems and after all of these years I want what's rightfully mine."

"Seriously?"

"Yes!" Alex began to pace towards Mitchie's home.

"You can't just give me something and years down the line take it back."

"Oh how I wish I could take some things back."

"Ha-freaking-ha." As the two walked into the house it seemed quiet and empty.

"Hello?" Alex called out first as Mr. Torres, Mitchie's father emerged from the den.

"Hello girls."

"Dad," Mitchie began, "Alex is trying to open the small door in the basement.

"But you had me paint over it."

"I know, she wants to open it." Mitchie signaled to the girl next to her as her father sipped on the coffee he held.

"If you open it, you're responsible for repainting it." Chris told the girls.

"I don't want to open it," Mitchie quickly corrected.

"Deal," Alex smiled brightly, "to the basement." As she trailed the steps her friend angrily trudged along behind her. The door was still uncovered from the day before as Mitchie angrily sat on the sofa, crossing her arms tightly.

"I'm not helping you."

"Oh come on, it'll be fun to see what we put in that box."

"It's a time capsule, you aren't suppose to open it early."

"Or what, bad luck?" Alex asked, studying the door. "I need a knife."

"You were always this way, determined to have things the way you want them."

"The way I want doesn't always mean I get what I want."

"Really?" Mitchie slightly sat up, "you get everything you want Alex."

"You and I both know that isn't true. Because what I want…I can't have."

Mitchie sat silently where she was, her eyes searching the girl who was now on the move. Alex disappeared upstairs, her actions loud and reckless. The small door to the old hideaway had been sealed for over a year now. Mitchie knew exactly why she wanted it closed. Her heart began to race just thinking about it. She stood before making her way over to the door and sitting in front of it. As Alex reemerged she noticed her friend's new position.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm not letting you open it."

"Well that's what you think. I just found an awesome carving knife and a meat knife. I'm stabbing that door and getting it open."

"I want it to stay closed." Mitchie took a deep breath as Alex placed the knives on the coffee table before walking over to her friend. She towered over Mitchie who looked up at her.

"And why can't I open it?"

"Because I want the past to stay in the past. That's what we locked up in there and that's where it should stay." Mitchie crossed her legs to match her arms as Alex began to pout.

"You're so freaking stubborn."

"And you never listen to people when they talk to you."

"At least I'm not the one trying to hide from my feelings." Alex could sense Mitchie tense up.

"I'm not hiding from anything."

"Oh really, because every since we were little you denied your feelings for me, and you're still doing it now."

"And every since we were little, you've been the one trying to force me into feeling things I obviously don't feel."

"You say that," Alex turned her view towards the awards on the back wall.

"I don't want to hurt you Alex, but it's the truth. I don't feel anything. And the more you push it on me… the more confused I get."

"You're confused because you like to bottle up your feelings."

"Stop trying to force what you want on me," Mitchie stood, "I don't know why you can't accept the way I don't feel about you."

"Oh I could accept it if that was true. But every time I'm near you…you get tense, you shy away from things…"

"Because I don't know what else to do. This has been going on for years and you just won't stop."

The room grew silent, the air thick and heavy. Alex faced Mitchie, the two of them standing just inches apart. Alex gave a slight nod before stepping back.

"Fine. Than I give up…and I'm sorry." the brunette left her backpack on the couch and just made it up the stairs and out of the front door. Mitchie stood where she was, her hands shaking just as her dad called down to her.

"Is everything all right?"

His daughter hadn't answered. She was still trying to take in everything she just did, everything she just said. The silence of the room numbed her as she noticed her father had quietly made it down the steps. Mitchie stood frozen in place, her movement still and expression vacant.

"Do I want to know?" Her father asked. "If it's about the door, I can just open it."

"No. I'm fine. Everything's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

* * *

_The door was first discovered when the girls were playing in the crowded unfinished basement at age eight. Mitchie had been terrified to step into the small door as if it'd lead her to someplace other than home. Alex assured her it'd be fine and after a few days of convincing, Mitchie entered the door. Around age eleven Alex would collect her paints and brushes and color the walls brightly. Mitchie would read aloud to some of her favorite stories or put on small plays on a blanket she set as the stage. But it was at fourteen that the play space was no longer a zone for childhood things._

_ "Look what I found," Alex carried over from her home an old dusty book. On the cover the letters were harshly rubbed out and written over in pencil which soon was followed by a pen and marker._

_ "It's a first edition?" Mitchie crawled over to Alex, the small space losing all of its charm over the years. The two had just enough room for a few items to be displayed._

_ "My mom said you could have it, obviously after I found it someone in my house claimed it." Alex laughed as Mitchie slid her fingers across the book's cover. Her hand gently tracing the makeshift letters before her eyes met her friends._

_ "Thank you," As Mitchie tried to tug the book away Alex refused to release it._

_ "What?"_

_ "Promise me that you'll keep this thing safe. Apparently it has been in my family for like, years or something."_

_ "I promise." As the book was released, Alex slid into the room more, closing the small framed door._

_ "I bet by next year we won't even be able to fit in here."_

_ "True," Mitchie gave a nod, "but we could always leave personal things in here and make a time capsule or something."_

_ "Yeah, that'd be cool." Alex stretched as best as she could, her eyes never leaving her friend's face. "Maybe one day when we look back we'll remember this room."_

_ "I think so."_

_ "How many paintings have I made in here? Hundreds?"_

_ "Masterpieces, truly," Mitchie giggled just as she opened the book, a small piece of paper fall against her leg._

_ "How many books have you read to me?"_

_ "Thousands," Mitchie quickly answered, her fingers working against the fallen letter._

_ "How many secret kisses have we shared?" Alex noticed Mitchie's face. She had lost all interest in the topics at hand. "Mitchie?"_

_ "What is this?" The girl asked without looking over at her friend._

_ "It's a piece of paper."_

_ "Alex."_

_ "A piece of paper with letters on it?" The brunette smiled as Mitchie pulled her legs close to her chest. The once calm atmosphere seemed to have shifted to tension and silence._

_ "Why did you write that?"_

_ "I don't know," Alex shrugged before rolling her eyes, "okay I do know." Alex faced her friend, "I like you, and I think you've know it for a long time. So I want to be your girlfriend, if you want to be mine that is."_

_ "No." Mitchie pushed the letter away._

_ "No?" Alex asked._

_ "No. I don't want to be your girlfriend."_

_ "But why?"_

_ "Because I'm not…I'm not like that."_

_ "'That' being? What into girls?"_

_ "I don't like girls."_

_ "But you're certain you like boys?"_

_ "No, but it doesn't matter."_

_ "You want to like boys because that's the normal thing to do?"_

_ "I want to like boys because I should like them. I shouldn't like you."_

_ "Even though you do?"_

_ "Stop it." Mitchie covered her ears._

_ "I have feelings you know."_

_ "And so do I. So I want to like boys."_

_ "Even when you don't?"_

_ "How can I when you're always around me?" Mitchie covered her face, "I just…I don't want to like you."_

_ "But you do."_

_ "Stop saying that."_

_ "But it's true."_

_ "No, it can't be true. I can't like you."_

_ "I'm just one girl Mitchie, I'm not every girl. You can just like me."_

_ "Leave me alone." Mitchie uncovered her face, "I want to get out."_

_ "What's so wrong with me that you don't want to be with me?" Alex could feel the new warm tears streaking her face._

_ "I want to get out." Mitchie repeated._

_ "Do you hate me because I like you?" Alex could feel her words breaking her own heart as she watched her friend move closer towards her._

_ "Let me out."_

_ "Don't hate me Mitchie," Alex could feel her own shakiness as Mitchie reached for the door. "Please, don't go."_

_ "Leave me alone!"_

_ "Am I such a bad person that you'd do this to me?"_

_ "I said leave me alone!" Mitchie quickly crawled over Alex, her feet carrying her up the basement steps and out into the backyard._

* * *

The following day had come for Alex to help Connie and Mitchie set up for a wedding event. Alex however refused to leave her room. Her door had been closed since five the previous evening and it was around eleven the next afternoon and she was still locked inside. Connie had brought her daughter over to the Russo's' place to gather her friend, but Mitchie was hesitant.

"Honey, quickly. We have to set up soon." Connie spoke to Teresa, Alex's mother as they discussed a few things relevant to the day. Mitchie took a deep breath and trailed her way to her friend's room, her hand knocking on the door swiftly. But no answer came.

"Alex, its me. Mitchie. My mom wants you to help with the wedding remember?" Mitchie awaited a response but none came. "Please Alex. Can't we just forget about yesterday? Please?!" Footsteps echoed from the other side before the door was opened.

"Forget yesterday?" Alex questioned.

"Yeah," Mitchie gave a gentle nod as Alex scoffed.

"That's all I ever do. I forgive you for making me think everything is my fault. I forgive you for screaming at me and making it seem as if I'm the crazy one. I even forgive you for saying I'm the one pushing you into 'thinking' you like me." Alex bit her bottom lip before rubbing her stray tear with her hoodie sleeve, "but its not easy for me to forget. I can't just forget. This isn't good for me. You aren't good for me. So handle the stupid wedding yourself." Alex slammed the door harshly, the echo causing a stir in the house. Mitchie searched her mind on what to say before she knocked on the door again.

"Alex…," Mitchie whispered, "please can I explain?"

"No!" her scream echoed through the house. "Go away!"

"Please don't do this," Mitchie could feel her own chest tighten, "I'm sorry."

"Go away!"

"What do you want from me?"

"To go away!" Alex's screaming caused her mother and Connie to call up the stairs.

"You don't really want that."

"GO AWAY!" The air in the house thickened as everyone ran up the stairs. Teresa wanted Alex to open the door as Connie focused on Mitchie.

"What happened?"

"Nothing," Mitchie could feel her chest swell tightly but she held in her emotions. "Can we just go?"

"Alex, open the door," Teresa called to her daughter.

"Are you two fighting?" Connie asked Mitchie as her daughter lead the way from the house. Once outside Mitchie could feel tears streaming uncontrollably down her face. "Mitchie."

"Don't we have a wedding event thing?" She asked as her mother held her face between her hands.

"Honey, nothing is more important than you."

"I just…go without me." Mitchie pushed herself away and ran back over to her house and into the basement. To her surprise the paint had been chiseled away from the edges of the small door. The inside of the space was visible as Mitchie walked over to the open door.

"Dad?" Mitchie asked with a shaken voice and tears caressing her cheeks.

"I just had to find out what was so important in here," Chris crawled from the small space, a box in his hand as Mitchie rose her fingers to her mouth.

"Please don't open it."

"I have to open it."

"Please don't," Mitchie's tears began to stream once more, her mother walking into the space as well.

"Honey you can't get rid of me that easily," Connie told her daughter as her husband stood with his hand trailing the box top. Mitchie embarrassingly glanced at the floor below her as her father pulled the top off the box. He uncovered and old book with a brown cover, the words written and etched over like a child's toy. Small colorings and paintings stuffed inside like a keepsake. Nothing had seemed too out of the ordinary. Connie was confused completely as she stepped over to her husband, grabbing the box as he lifted the book from its place.

"What is going on?" Connie asked as Mitchie held her breath. It was evident that the girl was terrified. As her mother slowly flipped through the pages, the book her father had in his hand released a loose sheet of paper. On the back of the paintings were small scribbles, but it seemed that with time name's began to grace the pages in cursive writing.

"Uh," it took no time for Chris to read over Alex's letter to Mitchie.

"What is that?" Connie asked as a horrified Mitchie struggled to breath.

"Nothing," Chris lied, "just a bookmark."

"Well I found something that's more than nothing…," Connie rose one of the paintings up. "A+M?"

"Its Alex and Mitchie, I wrote those with my friends all the time," Chris responded to his wife.

"I'll love you always. Sounds more than a friendship to me." Connie faced her daughter.

"I'm sure its nothing. Friends love each other," Chris backed up.

"You're fucking kidding me Chris, this is more than the two just being friends. What have you been doing with her?" Her mother's voice rung in the air, Mitchie's heart racing.

"Nothing, I..nothing." Mitchie could feel herself shake, her vision blur.

"Connie you're stressing her out." Chris walked over to his daughter as Mitchie's tears doubled.

"I'm stressing her out? What has that girl been doing with my daughter?! What have you allowed her to do?" Connie's voice was but a thundering roar to the drumming in Mitchie's ears.

"Connie! Let her explain, will you." Chris faced his daughter. All of the color seemed to have left her face. Mitchie couldn't focus on her parents anymore. She took a deep breath and that was it. She had fell onto the floor with a tremendous thud.

* * *

_At fourteen Mitchie swore to never go inside of the hideaway ever again. But she forgave Alex for causing such a panic in herself. The two got together and gathered a red shoe box. Mitchie quickly stuffed the book into the space with the note she had found._

_ "So you're not going to answer me on that?" Alex referred to the note. Mitchie stayed silent as her friend took a deep breath. "Fine." Alex shuffled through photos she had created through the years and added one from each age._

_ "Get rid of the one where you talk about me," Mitchie told the girl._

_ "The painting on how I love you?"_

_ "Get rid of that one," Mitchie gave a nod._

_ "So we're locking up our feelings?"_

_ "No," Mitchie shook her head._

_ "We're locking up your feelings?" Alex questioned as her friend rolled her eyes._

_ "And this," Mitchie rose the purplish faded light ring. It hadn't worked in years and yet it was still something the girls spoke of. Mitchie tucked it under the papers before placing the top on it._

_ "And why are we doing this again?" Alex asked annoyed._

_ "Because we have to. Everything in here is off limits. The past is off limits." Mitchie slid the box into Alex's hands as she focused on her friend. "You hide it inside the hideaway."_

_ "This is stupid."_

_ "Just do it," Mitchie demanded, as her friend entered the dark space. She felt bad not saying a real goodbye to a childhood play place. Alex was taking a long time leaving the small hole in the wall. Mitchie took a deep breath and made it inside, watching Alex stare at the box as if it was a person itself._

_ "So this is it huh?" Alex asked as Mitchie crawled next to her._

_ "Its good for us."_

_ "Yeah," Alex gave a nod as Mitchie pulled the box up into her arms, opening it one last time._

_ "Look away," Mitchie told Alex as her friend did as she was told. Mitchie took one last glance inside of the box before Alex refaced her._

_ "What are you doing?"_

_ "This," Mitchie had thought about kissing Alex so many times. Her heart had seemed content up until the point when her lips caught her friend's. It was as if this was something that was missing. The two silently kissed for what seemed like minutes but were seconds at least. Alex sat dazed as Mitchie pulled away and reclosed the box. She kissed the top of the lid before sliding the cardboard out of sight._

_ "Lets get out of here," Mitchie was the first one to climb from the space and soon Alex followed._

_ "So this is it?" Alex repeated from moments earlier._

_ "This chapter," Mitchie reached for the small door, closing it tightly, "is closed."_

* * *

Alex could hear a commotion from next door. She wanted to ignore whatever it was that was going on but it seemed never ending. Her heart leapt every time she thought she heard Mitchie, but it wasn't her. Connie and Chris had been arguing for a long time and now, finally, it was silent. A knock came to Alex's door as she listened for a voice.

"Its mom," Teresa called out.

"Well Alex isn't in at the moment, leave a message after the beep…beeeeep." Alex awaited whatever was to come, but silence followed. Soon her door had been unlocked from the outside. "Mom!"

"We should talk."

"I'd rather not."

"Well no matter what you want, we're going to talk." Teresa gently closed the room door, her eyes focusing on her daughter.

"Its about Mitchie isn't it?"

"Among other things," Teresa sat on the edge of her daughter's bed, a sigh escaping her. "First off, how are you?"

"I don't know. Okay I guess."

"Good." Teresa laid back on the bed, her eyes staring at the ceiling. "I've always accepted you because you're my daughter, and you're not afraid to be Alex."

"Yeah," the girl rolled her eyes, "you see how far that's gotten me in life."

"I knew how adventurous you were at such a young age and how big your imagination was."

"Is this going to lead to a talk about how crazy I am?" Alex joked as her mother faced her, still lying down.

"I've known you've liked girls before you even knew."

"I doubt that."

"And I was thrilled when you told me at nine."

"You thought I was crazy."

"Yes I did," Teresa laughed, finally sitting up before patting the bed next to her. Alex thought it over before sliding in next to her mother just as they both took a deep breath. "I always thought there was something between you and Mitchie but you had never said anything. I just thought, maybe I wanted you two to be together or something," a laugh left Teresa. "But I didn't know you two were together."

"We weren't. Ever!"

"Really?"

"Yeah," Alex gave a confident nod, "no matter how much I wish we were. She just never felt the same I guess."

"I have something to tell you."

"Uh-oh," Alex faced her mom cautiously.

"No, its nothing like that. But Connie just called me screaming…"

"I could hear her."

"You see Alex, she doesn't accept that you like girls. When you were nine and told me how you felt about girls, I told her. She was my friend. But I assured her that Mitchie was just your friend. I think she might of said something to Mitchie since than about….maybe she just doesn't understand that love is love. And you can't help who you love."

"Connie is against people loving who they want?"

"When it comes to her daughter… her only child…yes."

"So Mitchie does like me and she's scared of her mother's reaction?"

"So scared, so much that, she has panic attacks." Teresa sighed, her eyes following the carpet on the floor.

"Was she screaming at Mitchie?"

"I don't know. She called me to tell me to keep you away from Mitchie. She yelled that you were trying to force your perverted ways on her daughter." Teresa faced Alex, "how could someone say such things about a child? About anyone?"

"I don't care what she says."

"I know. And I thank the heavens that you're so strong."

"But Mitchie isn't," Alex pushed herself from the bed, "everything makes sense now. Her mom's been saying those awful things to her. She made her say them to me."

"For right now," Teresa studied her daughter, "you should distance yourself from Mitchie, okay?"

"But mom, now that I know…"

"Promise me Alex."

"Mom…"

"Promise me."

"But if I promise to stay away from Mitchie. That only means that her mom can say more evil things about me, and maybe even about her to her. I can't make a promise like that."

"Alex..I know that it seems like this is your fight, but at the moment, you need to figure out a plan."

"Are you telling me to…"

"Promise to stay away until you have a plan."

"Really?"

"If you think its love. No, if you know its love. Its worth fighting for. Just…plan."

"Deal."

* * *

Mitchie sat up in her bed, her eyes puffed and throat dry. Her mom had been sitting at the edge of her bed for some time. She studied her room, but made no sudden movements. Chris stepped into the room, his eyes quickly shooting over to Mitchie's.

"Hey sunshine," Chris waved to his daughter as his wife faced her. Mitchie still felt sick, queasy even. She must have fainted from another panic attack. But this one had been worse. Her parents were finding out things she never wanted to get out.

"Let me talk to her," Connie faced her daughter as Mitchie tried to focus. She didn't move or sit up, she laid where she was. "I want truths. No lies. Got it?"

Mitchie faced her nightstand, grabbing the glass of water before drinking it. Her eyes found comfort in her father's, and yet terror in her mother's.

"Did you have sex with that girl?" Connie quickly spoke.

"Come on now," Chris waved to his wife.

"No." Mitchie faintly answered.

"Good. Have you let her touch you?"

"Connie back off," Chris began as his wife held up her hand.

"Answer me."

Mitchie could feel her heart race again. She shook her head, her voice losing itself.

"Have you kissed her, or she kissed you?"

Silence.

Mitchie could lie, it was something she was good at belonging to a family who's only goal was perfection from their daughter. She was born to her parents after so many tragedies. She was lucky to be alive or so her mother reminded her often. She had never found these things a problem as a child, she played through her sorrows.

"Mitchie Torres, you answer me this instant." Connie's eyes seemed to search for blood.

"I've won every stupid award you ever wanted me to win. Tennis, lacrosse, swimming…"

"Mitchie, that doesn't answer my question."

"I've taken so many advanced classes, I never found time for myself. I ace every test, I study hard…"

"Mitchie…" Connie stood, her daughter finally sitting up.

"I play the piano, guitar, cello, flute, violin, the harp…"

"You've kissed her?"

"I've done everything you've asked of me." Mitchie thought about holding her breath but couldn't, "why can't I have her?"

"We all need time to cool down," Chris faced his wife. "Mitchie's tired, let her rest."

"You want her? To what? Mitchie, I thought she was just a play mate, not someone who forces you to do unthinkable acts."

"No one's asking you to think about it. What's wrong with me just being me? Are you not happy with who I am?" Mitchie could feel her head begin to pound as Connie pushed away from Chris. "No. You want me to be who you are. But I'm not you and I'm not afraid to love her."

"We'll talk when you're thinking straight." Connie angrily left the room as Mitchie faced her dad.

"You've been holding all of this in?" He asked.

"Surprise," Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"For how long?"

"How long have I got to tell you?"

"Your mom called Teresa. She told Alex and…"

"Who cares what she said." Mitchie laid back down, her face warming.

"She said some pretty awful things."

"Probably the same things I said, because that's where I got them from." Mitchie closed her eyes, her heart aching, head pounding and yet she felt relieved.

"Your mom said you can't see her. But, I'll work on it. She might be pissed that you like…love a girl. But I'd rather have two daughters than no daughter at all. She should understand that." Chris walked over to Mitchie, her eyes focusing.

"Why aren't you mad?"

"Because my family didn't agree on me being with a woman who wasn't a Doctor, Lawyer or Judge…but I was with your mom for the long haul. She's a caterer and I don't love her any less. She's my heart. You're my heart." Chris kissed Mitchie's forehead. "I just want my heart to be happy. And if Alex is the key to your happiness, I'm all in."

"You sound like you want to date her," Mitchie narrowed her eyes as her dad laughed.

"Oh god, jail here I come."

Mitchie gave a smile before hugging Chris tightly, "thanks dad."

"You only got one life right?"

* * *

School had begun after the three week break and still Alex hadn't seen Mitchie. Her role call in class was skipped and even her locker was unvisited. Alex knew she was still living next door because no one moved in or out, but she was at a lost to where Mitchie could be.

"Hey Alex," Harper walked next to her friend as they were making it home.

"Hi."

"Is it Mitchie?"

"Yeah," the girl gave a nod, "I haven't spoken to her and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried."

"Yeah I know what you mean."

"You do?"

"Yes. You girls are inseparable and now, its like, what is life?"

"Exactly," Alex burst into laughter just before she had an inkling to stop walking.

"What is it?"

"I don't know." She turned to face the road as if something would come from the shadows and meet her. But it wasn't so.

"Well my house it there, I'll see you tomorrow. When you speak to Mitchie, let me know. I'm worried too."

"Got it." Alex gave a nod as her friend trailed away. After a moment or so she began her walk home once more before someone turned the corner up the street. "Mitchie?" Alex had been dying to see her friend and the moment she turned to face her, it felt her heart was going to burst.

"Alex." The girl was smiling as they met each other in the middle of the block, just a short walk from home.

"You're in a uniform."

"Yeah, my mom transferred me to the College Prep school."

"Because of me."

"No. It was before…um…hi."

"Hi."

"I missed you," Mitchie confidently stood in front of her friend as Alex smiled.

"I've missed you too. I thought the ban on not seeing you was going to last forever."

"No," Mitchie shook her head gently. "Neither of us know the full story."

"Yes, please enlighten me. Panic attacks, your mom turning all psycho," Alex reached for Mitchie's books, and without hesitation her friend handed them to her.

"My family is in counseling."

"Your entire family?"

"Yeah, my mom, dad and I. It helps."

"But you're not sick."

"No," Mitchie bites her bottom lip, "but I'm also not comfortable in my own skin. But it might be due to the years of verbal abuse and high expectations."

"I'm glad you're getting help."

"But, I suppose this is the best time to say this, because who knows if I'll say it again anytime soon…I do like you. Maybe even, one day I'll love you. I know I'll love you. I just need time."

"Time," Alex whispered.

"It isn't bad is it?"

"Psh," Alex waved her arms full of books. "I've got nothing but time. You know how long I've been waiting to actually date you? Forever and an eternity."

"Wow, that's extremely long."

"So long," Alex pouts as Mitchie smiles.

"Oh, I have something for you."

"Really?" Alex watched as Mitchie reached into her pocket and pulled out a small silver package. "Oh my god, is it drugs?" Alex whispers.

"The hardcore stuff."

"Awesome," Alex gave Mitchie her books before opening the small package. Inside sat a green light ring. "No.."

"Yes."

"No.."

"Yes," Mitchie repeated.

"How did you get this?"

"Well the one you gave me, it never leaves my room. Like ever." Mitchie cupped her books close, "but that one. I found years ago, but..I never opened it. I was hoping it matched mine, but…"

"Wait. I saw you stuff that ring into the box when we were fourteen."

"And I made you turn your head so I could take it out."

"You sly girl."

"My feelings for you than were pure and uninfluenced. I want that back, but it'll take time. So I hope that ring reminds you of that time. Like it does for me." Mitchie could see the smile on Alex's face cause her eyes to shine.

"Oh, you have to marry me like when we were seven."

"Ugh, really?" Mitchie asked as Alex grabbed the girl's books, placing them on the ground before sitting on the sidewalk. "What are you doing?"

"Get down here," Alex demanded as Mitchie studied her.

"You're crazy."

"Don't you like adventure?"

Mitchie felt a smile caress her face before she studied the sky. She would have to be home soon but she thought, why not. She sat on the ground just as Alex handed her the green ring.

"Oh can I see that," Alex signaled to the ring.

"But its mine," Mitchie quickly countered.

"Please," Alex pouted as Mitchie laughed.

"Give me your hand," the brunette told the older girl as her chocolate eyes studied her own. "With this ring I doubtfully?" Mitchie joked as Alex scoffed.

"Do wed…"

"Alex, with this ring I do wed, or something like that." Mitchie slid the ring onto her friend's pinky finger, considering her ring finger was no longer child sized.

"I love it," Alex happily gazed at the plastic as Mitchie placed her hands against her friend's thighs and leaned forward.

"I think we have to kiss."

"I think you need therapy." Alex studied her friend as they both went into laughter before Mitchie kissed the girl quickly.

"I have to get home."

"I'll walk you."

"Oh yes, please do walk me the two doors down."

** I can't believe I sat here and actually wrote a one-shot and completed it in one sitting. I'm in awe because I wasn't blocked not even once while writing this. I know I haven't written a story on this site in months…almost a year, but I have been writing. I know you want completed works of things such as The Code Of Charm, but I get into that story and I'm just like, no, no, nope I can't. **

** I wrote this story for everyone who's misunderstood. For those who love to read, and for those who seek a relatable story or someone to understand them. This story was nothing but pure pleasure for me to write and I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
